Purikura Daisakusen
Purikura Daisakusen (プリクラ大作戦), (translation: Purikura Great Tactics), also known as Princess Clara Daisakusen, is an arcade game made by Atlus. "Purikura", which is also the name of a type of photo booth also made by Atlus in this case, is an abbreviation of "Princess Kurara", of the Power Instinct series, who stars in this action shooter spin-off. It was released in the arcades in 1996 and received a Sega Saturn port later on in the year. Story Peace in Miracle World, a kingdom ruled by the Queen Urara, was torn suddenly by the invasion of the “Scrap Empire” a realm of machines. The Scrap Empire's leader turned all the citizens of Miracle World in animals. Being defenseless, the Queen was kidnapped. Before being kidnapped, the Queen commanded Gray to find her little sisters and take care of the "Miracle Gem" a gem that is vital for the existence of Miracle World. Gameplay The game play like an isometric scrolling shooter where the player must choose between three different playable characters to navigate across 5 stages defeating all the enemies. The game uses a three button lyout, button "A" is to shoot, button "B" performs a powerful close range attack that is able to proyect the enemy to others destroying the ones that get hit on the way and the "C" button is to perform a special full screen attack that cant be evaded, this special attack is done with the miracle egg which is a living egg that helps the player in battle and can evolve in diferents forms depending of points obtained by the player. The palyer get points collecting power ups, special items, defeating enemies or rescuing th habitants of Miracle Wolrd(the animals that some enemies release when they are defeated) getting points will cause the character upgrade his/her level increasing the power or range of his/her attacks. During the each mission the player may find the "miracle gem" an special item that transform the character in his/her alternate self changing his/her appearence and making him/her unvulnerable to the enemies. At the end of each stage the player will face a final boss that will attack in it's unique way. Once the player defeat the boss will have the opportunity to make extra points collecting the items or miracle world habitants that the boss release when it is defeated. In the final stage the player will fight againts the leader of the Scrap Empire once it is defeated it will set queen Urara free and the ending of the game is show. The game has multiple ending and it changes depending if the game was finished in one or two player mode, the character combination used and even form of the miracle egg. Characters *Kurara Apricot *Kirara Apricot *Grey O' Brien *Urara Apricot Stages Bosses *Spin Tyura *Sky Lady *Judgment *Death Scissors Category:Games Category:Articles that need expanding Helpers *Miracle Egg: A living egg that shots energy beams to the enemy. In its special attack, several energy beams fall dow from the sky damaging the enemies. *Big Eye : A yellow creature with a big eye where he can shoot small energy beams to the enemy. His spcial attack consis in shotting a large energy beam from its eye. *Dragon Puppy: A small purple dragon baby. It can shoot small energy bolts from its mouth. Its special attack consist in a rain of electric bolts fll donw from the sky damaging the enemies. *Fairy: A little Fairy dressed in a pink outfit she attacks sending kisses that hurts the enemy. In her special attack several pink hearts emerges from the ground to damge the enemies. *Angel: A blond angel girl that shots small crucifix to the enemy. In her special attack she makes appear a big image of a crucifix that hurts all the enemies on the screen. *Goddess: Is a goddes with long white hair. In her special attack she triggers a meteor rain that ends with a big explotion that causes a big damage into the enemies. Media Promotional Artwork Prikurapromoart.jpg Prikuraall.jpg Prikura promotional poster.jpg Packaging File:Purikurabox.jpg|Japanese box art (Saturn) Screenshots File:Prikura01.jpg File:Prik0003.png File:Prik0002.png Category:Games Category:Articles that need expanding